Sagittarius Nebula
by P. Lolita
Summary: "Aquel Santo de Sagitario se volvió para verle de reojo sobre el hombro. Sisyphos parpadeó un par de veces. ¿Lo estaba viendo? No era posible...¿o sí?" Sisyphos finalmente empieza a comprender su verdadero papel en la Guerra Santa.¡En el Mar Adriático!
1. La estrella alfa

Estaba empapado, las gotas y ríos carmesí que bajaban por toda su armadura dorada como el sol, parecían más bien rubíes. Sin saber cómo, se colocó de pie sabiendo que no duraría mucho pero no quería malgastar aquellos valiosos segundos que aún le quedaban, agonizantes. No, su deber estaba ante todo, incluso ante la muerte.

Había prometido ir hacia adelante costara lo que costara, sin detenerse. No le importaba. Ante la mirada asombrada de todos, se colocó de pie, bañado en la propia luz de su cosmos…de las estrellas. Las alas de su armadura se alzaron una vez más con majestuosidad, para indicar que estaba listo para emprender el vuelo definitivo que lo llevaría a la victoria. Todos le miraron impresionados en silencio, nadie se atrevía si quiera a mencionar palabra en tan semejante acto que reflejaba la voluntad de oro de aquel caballero.

Una joven mujer, a cierta distancia, le contempló acongojada de corazón, mezclando el dolor de lo que representaba esa imagen con el contraste de la esperanza que la misma despedía en el panorama de la Guerra Santa.

-Ahora…podremos realizar la Athena's Exclamation.- Habló despacio pero con mirada decidida el joven Regulus de Leo intentando ocultar un poco su ansiedad ante este hecho, sin prisa ni titubeos. Podía ver con certeza, como el Universo dentro del que había sido hermano de su padre Ilias, crecía de manera abrumadora. Shion de Aires asintió caminando al lado del Santo de Sagitario con paso firme.

Observó brevemente al que había sido uno de sus más leales compañeros y líder nato, aquel que no dudaba en ser el primero y encabezar las filas a pesar de la ausencia del Patriarca. Aquel que Shion sabía muy profundamente, que era el más apto y el elegido para tal responsabilidad. Siempre fiel, siempre leal a Athena bajo cualquier circunstancia.

Recordó cuando le conoció por primera vez:

"_La puerta de la Cámara del Patriarca, en el Santuario de la Acrópolis ateniense se abrió apresuradamente, Shion entró inclinándose sin dudarlo fervoroso. Tragó un poco para ordenar rápidamente sus palabras según como el anterior santo le había indicado. Intentó ocultar en vano, su emoción y ansiedad ante el suceso de que era anunciante._

_-Gran Patriarca, hemos confirmado sus sospechas…- Sage le contempló con interés levantando un poco las cejas e inclinándose para levantarse. –Dégel de Acuario dice que es muy probable que la reencarnación de nuestra diosa Athena se encuentren en Italia, por la posición de las estrellas._

_-Entendido, debemos empezar a movilizarnos y encontrarla lo más pronto posible.- Sage se levantó caminando quedando frente a él. Shion se colocó de pie manteniendo la distancia de respeto. –Tenemos reportes de que Hypnos y Thanatos ya empezaron a hacer sus movimientos…es imprescindible que los Caballeros de Athena siempre estén un paso delante de estos. Sin embargo, esto es sólo la clara señal del inicio de nuestra batalla final._

_Shion terminó de escuchar asintiendo, sin embargo no pudo dudar preguntar algo que inclusive, el mismo Dégel no le había querido dar explicaciones: -¿Cómo llevaremos a cabo esta misión, Gran Patriarca? Es decir, ¿cómo sabremos que humana lleva consigo el cosmos divino de Athena entre cientos de miles?_

_Antes de que Sage pudiera contestar, una voz lo interrumpió con firmeza._

_-No te preocupes por eso, Shion de Aries.- Se escuchó la voz gruesa con un par de pisadas fuertes. El caballero de la primera casa zodiacal volteó para contemplar la imponente armadura de Tauro, con Aldebarán._

_-Aldebarán tiene razón, Shion.- Declaró el Patriarca. –No debes preocuparte por ese asunto en lo más mínimo, ya que entre nosotros contamos con un caballero que es capaz de encontrar y sentir el cosmos de Athena en cualquier condición.- El recién estrenado caballero de Aries le miró perplejo. La puerta de la Cámara volvió a ser abierta dejando entrar a Dégel de Acuario, trayendo una majestuosa brisa fresca consigo con su elegante porte, en conjunto con otra persona, que no portaba armadura y vestía entre sus ropas aquella larga gabardina negra de mirada pasiva pero determinada._

_Dégel se inclinó un poco en señal de respeto. –Ya Sisyphos está listo para partir, Gran Patriarca.- Anunció con solemnidad el caballero de la onceava casa. –Lamentamos la demora pero debíamos corroborar el trazado de la ruta y la ubicación, encontramos una manera más fácil y rápida de llegar sin levantar sospechas._

_-Me alegra escuchar eso.- El Patriarca posó sus ojos en el jovial hombre que estaba terminando de colocarse el tradicional cinto de pelea rojo en la cabeza. – ¿Sisyphos, estás listo para partir?_

_El hombre parpadeó un par de veces asintiendo. –Cuando usted disponga.- Contestó con una voz sumamente tranquila y relajada. _

_-El Cid y Aldebarán te escoltarán hasta la frontera con Italia, el resto tendrás que hacerlo por tu cuenta, ya sabes las condiciones así que sé cuidadoso._

_-No se preocupe Patriarca, todo se hará de acuerdo a sus ordenes.- Juró con firmeza sin quitar esa cándida sonrisa de su cara. –Sólo quería preguntarle algo, antes de que emita la orden de mi partida.- Sage arqueó la ceja intrigado y los demás caballeros posaron sus ojos sobre él, Shion vio al resto; esperaban las palabras sabias provenir de la boca de ese hombre. _

_-¿Puedo comer algo antes de partir?- La pregunta dejó a todos con la guardia baja. _

_Aldebarán estalló en carcajadas al lado de un Shion incrédulo y un Dégel que se había llevado la cara al rostro intentando ocultar su risilla con un murmuro "¡Nunca cambias Sisyphos…!"_

_-Vamos a Tauro.- Animó Aldebarán con una sonrisa. –Prometí a Manigoldo que le daría un plato de Gyros.- Sisyphos sonrió entusiasmado agradeciendo cortés la invitación, pasó a un lado de Shion, quien todavía no se mostraba muy convencido de su identidad real o del interés que este hombre tenía en esa importante misión, no podía deducir nada porque no había tenido la oportunidad de conocerle a profundidad. Como si le hubiera leído la mente, Sisyphos le colocó una mano en el hombro, abstrayéndole de todo pensamiento y duda que fueron borradas con una tranquilizadora sonrisa._

_-Tranquilo, Shion de Aries.- Adivinó Sisyphos despacio. Shion al tenerlo tan cerca pudo sentir indudablemente que ese cosmos que se ocultaba en aquel hombre era el de un caballero dorado, sin dudas, era digno del Santo de Sagitario, quien portaba la armadura más poderosa de todas las doce. El guardián de la primera casa asintió conservando su postura ante el hombre que se encontraba en frente, que era considerado una eminencia estratégica y uno de los más grandes maestros, pero no muy frecuentemente visto por sus viajes y misiones al igual que el caballero de Capricornio. –Necesito que me acompañes, hay algo que deseo hablar con Dokho y contigo antes de partir.- Murmuró caminando. Shion le miró con intriga, pero no dudó ni un instante en seguirle._

_Bajaron de regreso, donde Albafica de Piscis ya había anticipado su regreso y había abierto un camino entre sus hermosas y letales rosas para que pudieran pasar con tranquilidad. El dueño de ese jardín los contemplaba sentado desde lo alto de una columna. Sisyphos lo despidió con una sonrisa ligera sin antes gritarle: "¡Te veo en unos días, Albafica! ¡Prometo traerte las hierbas que tanto quieres!"._

_Shion no se esperó que Albafica, un santo tan distante y frío con los demás, reaccionara con una ligera sonrisa y una ceja arqueada asintiendo y deseándole éxito en su misión con la mirada._

_En Acuario, el Santo de Sagitario se encaminó primero a la parte residencial, entrando imponente a la maravillosa biblioteca que poseía Dégel y en la que a veces ambos compartían ciertas pláticas interesantes. Como había escuchado decir muy frecuentemente de Aldebarán: "Los diálogos entre Sisyphos y Dégel a veces son demasiado complejos para mi gusto. Entre sabios se entienden." Sin contar las veces en las que el Santo de Sagitario arrastraba a sus pupilos a las lecciones semanales. Sisyphos recibió los mapas del guardián del agua y el hielo, se estrecharon las manos en un gesto cortés para despedirlo._

_Una vez en Capricornio, vieron a El Cid con su armadura terminando de dar una serie de instrucciones lo más precisas posibles a sus pupilos antes de partir. Estos escuchaban atentos y uno que otro rogaba por ser participe en esta misión, a lo que el aludido siempre hacia caso omiso. Su armadura brillaba como el mismo sol y se volteó enseguida al sentir a su compañero de armas y amigo acercarse._

_-Espero que no esté interrumpiendo tu itinerario, El Cid.- Habló Sisyphos colocándose al frente de él, por lo cual Capricornio respondió negando tranquilamente. _

_-Sólo serán un par de días, Sisyphos…-Miró a sus pupilos y luego a uno de los dorados detrás del santo de Sagitario. _

_-Pero entiendo que estás en proceso de selección y…- Empezó Sisyphos como de costumbre, pero el Cid lo interrumpió con una mano. _

_-Aldebarán se encargará de entrenar con ellos y afilar algunos detalles antes de que vuelva para escoger y entregar las armaduras.- Habló con un dejo de sequedad viendo de reojo a sus alumnos. –Espero ver mejoras en ustedes…-Estos asintieron con determinación en conjunto a un: "¡Si, Maestro!"._

_Al llegar a la casa de Sagitario, custodiada por Sisyphos, Shion sintió ciertamente una energía distinta en ese lugar. Vio a lo lejos, la sagrada armadura de Sagitario iluminarse al sentir la presencia de su dueño, era como si le diera la bienvenida._

_-Sagitario.- Apenas dijo el guardián de aquella casa, eso bastó para que la armadura se desarmarse y se guardara en la caja que flotó hasta él. _

_-¡¿Ya te vas Maestro?- Escucharon la voz casi a gritos de un niño con varios pasos. Sisyphos miró en las sombras de algunas columnas en las que se asomaron un par de pequeños entusiasmados pero algo tristes que luego se acercaron. _

_-Así es, ya es la hora de partir.- Habló Sisyphos como si se tratara del clima. –Sin embargo volveré en un par de días a más tardar.- Los jóvenes se miraron con expresión un poco preocupada._

_-¿Y quién se encargará de entrenarnos durante estos dos días?- Preguntó impaciente un niño que tenía un semblante vagamente familiar a Sisyphos. -¡Estamos en etapa de preliminares para las rondas de selecciones de santos, no puedes abandonarnos así!- Refunfuñó._

_-Ya me he encargado de eso.- Declaró tranquilamente el santo de Sagitario. –Yato- Habló dirigiéndose al pequeño de cabello verde. –Irás a entrenar en estos días junto al Maestro Dokho de Libra. Él sabrá cómo ayudarte a canalizar correctamente esa energía que tienes.- El recién llegado al santuario Yato sonrió entusiasmado por la idea._

_-¿¡Y yo!- Preguntó rápidamente el pequeño de cabellos tostados._

_-Calma Regulus, también he pensado en ti. No creas que lo he olvidado.- Le habló colocándole una mano en la cabeza. –Por eso he considerado pertinente que fueras a entrenar estos dos días con el Maestro Shion de Aries.- Shion vio a Sisyphos, quien sonreía, perplejo. Recién le habían otorgado su armadura no más de dos meses y no tenía pupilos, además de la falta de experiencia. –Shion es un maestro a la hora de canalizar el cosmos para convertirlo en un ataque excepcional, así que creo que él es el más apto para ayudarte. Eso si estás de acuerdo, Shion. No quiero ocasionarte carga extra._

_Shion parpadeó mudo sin saber que decir, se sintió honrado y agradeció accediendo al cuidado de Regulus. Este por su parte miró a Shion arqueando la ceja sintiendo su cosmos asintiendo satisfecho._

_-Ya lo sabes, por favor pórtate bien, Regulus. No quiero que le ocasiones más problemas a Shion…- Pidió Sisyphos tranquilamente. –Igual tú, Yato. No quiero que le ocasiones molestias a Dokho. Y ambos deberán prometerme que no van a discutir ¿o es qué quieren que se repita de nuevo lo de Kardia de Escorpio?- Ambos niños chillaron negando rápidamente recordando como Kardia se había pasado un día entero persiguiéndoles con ataques por toda la Acrópolis hasta que Dégel y Manigoldo lo calmaron a la fuerza._

_Luego de que todos bajaron hasta la segunda casa zodiacal, en la que Manigoldo, Regulus y Kardia mantenían una pelea visual por la cantidad de comida ingerida, El Cid y Aldebarán planificaban los últimos detalles. Sisyphos detuvo la pelea actuando de pacificador y con un ligero gesto que hizo al levantarse, le indicó a Shion que se acercase un momento. Ambos se alejaron del resto, contemplando el horizonte marino que a cierta distancia se alzaba del Santuario. _

_-Quería darte las gracias por hacerte cargo de Regulus, Shion.- Habló el santo más leal a Athena sin siquiera verle, con esa mirada perdida en el azul de aquel lejano mar. –Significa mucho para mí que el futuro santo de Leo quedara a manos de un experto.- Shion se sobresaltó viendo Sisyphos, no podía estar hablando en serio. Volvió ligeramente la mirada al ver a Regulus, un niño de apenas 11 años saltarle encima con furia a Manigoldo para quitarle el pedazo de ternera que era suyo. _

_-Entonces, ¿Regulus será…?- Sisyphos asintió tranquilamente. _

_-Es el indicado. La armadura lo llama. – Repuso con simpleza. –Es igual que mi hermano Ilias, por eso supongo que mi sobrino ha sacado todo ese ímpetu y cosmos, así como las habilidades dignas de su padre.- Shion le vio asombrado, ahora entendía. Regulus no sólo era el pupilo, también era el sobrino del mismísimo Sisyphos y el hijo del antiguo y poderoso santo de Leo Ilias, del que tanto había escuchado hablar de su Maestro Hakurei. _

–_Así que necesitaba a alguien de confianza y paciencia para cuidarlo y entrenarlo mientras yo no esté. Regulus necesita un entrenamiento constante, su cosmos se mueve de una manera muy volátil y aún no puede canalizarlo por completo. Es por ello que aún el Patriarca no le ha conferido la Armadura de Leo._

_-No te preocupes, Sisyphos. Me encargaré de que Regulus domine a la perfección su cosmos. Me comprometo a ayudarlo en lo que pueda.- Respondió Shion, se sintió un poco honrado al saber que al menos seria el maestro temporal de uno de los Santos más poderosos de aquella época. Y Sisyphos sólo lo había considerado a él, entre todos los demás. No pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso por lo lejos que había logrado llegar. _

* * *

><p><strong>¡Muy bien, tenía que escribirlo...! Terminé de leer y ver Lost Canvas y si no lo hacía creo que iba a gritar. Este fic se trata de varios momentos de la vida de Sisyphos, su conexión con Athena desde la época del mito así como la relación que mantiene con Sasha y el transcurso de la Guerra Santa. Pienso que Sisyphos es un diamante en bruto con mucho material para sacar. También hablaré un poco de cómo lo veían sus compañeros y algunas situaciones que compartieron. Advierto de antemano que habrá ciertas relaciones (quizás algunas más allá de la amistad y la camarería) entre caballeros, como es la de Dégel con Kardia (Mi pareja favorita) o la de Manigoldo con Albafica. Así que se tratarán varios temas, pero centrándose más en la vida y desiciones de Sisyphos y cómo ésto cambia su entorno.<br>**


	2. El Llamado del Cosmos

**Sagittarius Nebula**

**Personajes Principales o Protagonistas: Sisyphos de Sagitario & Athena-Sasha  
><strong>

**Personajes Secundarios de Relevancia: Patriarca Sage, Tenma de Pegaso, El Cid de Capricornio, Aldebarán de Tauro, Mu de Aries, Regulus de Leo, Albafika de Piscis, Kardia de Escorpio y Dégel de Acuario.**

**Disclamer: Saint Seiya Lost Canvas no me pertenece, los créditos de semejante obra de arte para Masami Kumarada y Shiori Teshirogi. **

**Primero que nada agradezco a las personas que leyeron el primer capítulo, ¡fueron más de las que yo misma creí! (Por los stats de Fanfiction) y me alegra saber que fueron de varios continentes. No hay muchas historias de Sisyphos, así que me dije a mi misma "Pues, ¿Por qué no cambiar eso?" Pienso que el personaje tiene mucho material (además de ser uno de mis santos favoritos…) con el que se puede trabajar. Y es un personaje ciertamente difícil de entender, es uno de los más misteriosos pero también es uno de los más grandiosos que ha tenido Saint Seiya. De la misma manera, agradecería también sus comentarios o críticas para con la historia.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2: El Llamado del Cosmos<strong>

_**Puerto de Corfú, Isla de Corfú (Kérkira), Grecia. Mayo de 1738.**_

Sisyphos de Sagitario contemplaba a lo lejos lo que ya no se distinguía, creyendo ver la Acrópolis entre el rio de personas con los primeros toques de luz de la primera hora del día. El llamado, su nombre, retumbó en sus oídos a medida de que despertaba de aquella ligera ensoñación para voltear hacia el frente. El Cid de Capricornio le indicó con un gesto que ya era la hora de partir. Sisyphos corrió abriéndose paso entre las personas que compraban algunas cosas y hacían varios trueques en el mercado del puerto. Se subió al barco y vio al Cid obteniendo información sobre algunos sucesos raros que estaban aconteciendo en Italia.

Si bien habían podido usar la tele transportación con ayuda de Shion, lo mejor era no despertar sospechas, ni dejarles a Thanatos e Hypnos alguna brecha o rastro de cosmos que pudiera detectarlos y delatarlos durante la misión de reconocimiento. Así que la idea del viaje improvisado fue sorpresivamente sugerida (a manera accidental) por Manigoldo de Cáncer quien, se quejó en plena reunión del estrés que le producía estar encerrado en el Santuario, alegando que necesitaba vacaciones.

-Ya todo está listo.- Anunció El Cid sosteniendo una bolsa pequeña de terciopelo rojo, pero un tanto llena entregándosela a Sisyphos, quien parpadeó perplejo.

-¿Porqué tanto dinero…?- Murmuró arrojando un poco la bolsita hacia arriba para atraparla. -¿No es suficiente ya con que el traigo para los papeles de la adopción?- El Cid negó y respondió:

-El Patriarca Sage no quiere que Athena y tú pasen eventualidades y viajen lo más cómodo posible. Recuerda que nada debe salirse de control en esta misión de reconocimiento, Sisyphos.

-Tienes razón.-Volvió a murmurar el caballero de Sagitario guardándose la bolsita dentro de la gabardina. – El Cid le miró con aquel semblante implacable mientras que Sisyphos arqueaba una ceja. –Lo más probable sea que llegue para mañana a Bari. Revisaré y ajustaré un poco el plan de viaje para hacerlo más rápido y descansaré un poco. Luego a primera hora saldré hacia Siena.- Explicó con detalle el plan trazado por Dégel. –Si voy a buen ritmo, lo más seguro es que llegue a Val di Chiana en dos días. Recolectaré información sobre los eventos ocurridos en Italia en los últimos días cerca de las regiones del Sureste para enviarles un informe de la situación cuanto antes…

-Entendido.- Asintió El Cid. -¿Estás totalmente seguro de qué no quieres que te acompañe…?- Sisyphos negó casi inmediatamente.

-Mientras menos seamos, mejor El Cid.- Sisyphos sonrió mientras le colocaba una mano en el hombro para tranquilizarlo un tanto. –Agradezco tu apoyo amigo, sin embargo, no quiero arriesgarte o seguir estropeando tu itinerario. Pero ten por seguro que cualquier eventualidad, serás el primero en saber.- El Cid dejó mostrar una sonrisa suave estrechando con fuerza la mano de su amigo, viendo en los ojos de este, aquel universo que sólo podía observar en el más cercano a Athena.

Pensaba en lo terriblemente ansioso que debía sentirse Sisyphos y la enorme responsabilidad que yacía en sus hombros en este momento. Él fue el único que detectó el cosmos de Athena a cientos de miles de kilómetros. Mediante sueños, pudo saber y corroborar luego con Dégel y el Patriarca, que efectivamente Athena ya estaba reencarnada y se encontraba en el extranjero. Había escuchado por el Patriarca que, todos los Santos de Sagitario son los protectores de Athena y son los primeros en saber y sentir cuando la diosa ha reencarnado nuevamente.

Recordó el último par de meses que se vivió en el santuario, fueron terriblemente emocionantes y tensos…

**Dos meses antes…**

_Sisyphos había comenzado a agotarse y debilitarse sumamente rápido luego de que regresaron de una misión en Barcelona, España. Apenas podía mantenerse en pié y recordó inclusive, que hasta se había desmayado repentinamente en la presentación del informe de la misión delante del Patriarca. Fue llevado a la casa de Sagitario donde fue atendido luego de descartar que hubiera sido alguna herida o quizás el veneno cercano de las rosas de Albafika cerca del Santuario del Patriarca que tal vez lo había contaminado._

_Luego de unos días de continuas observaciones (los cuales Sisyphos pasó todos los días incapaz de moverse) y cuidados a manos de Dégel y Aldebarán, no demostraba mejoría alguna. Presentaba fiebres altas y continuas pesadillas o sueños acompañados de delirios. Hasta que recibió la orden del Patriarca de llevarlo a su recinto de inmediatamente. Con esfuerzo, El Cid llevó a Sisyphos hasta el Patriarca, el cual se encerró con él, Dégel y Asmita de Virgo, ordenándole a Aspros de Géminis vigilar la entrada para que nadie entrara en ninguna circunstancia._

_-…Bah, lo que faltaba.- Masculló Kardia de Escorpio con un dejo de acidez mientras mordisqueaba la sexta manzana del día. –Ahora, también el Santo de Sagitario…- Giró los ojos. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, odiaba que otro más fuera el centro de atención…en especial de la atención e interés de Dégel de Acuario. –Sólo quisiera saber porque tanto misterio… "Y Dégel no me dice nada."_

_-¿Estás celoso de que Sisyphos te quite tu lugar, niño mimado?- Preguntó una voz lejana acercándose hacia donde estaban. Kardia apretó tan fuerte la manzana en su mano que esta se hizo puré para ver sobre el hombro a Manigoldo de Cáncer sonreírle con sorna. El Cid ni se inmutó aún contemplando el recinto del Patriarca desde los jardines de Acuario._

_-¡Nadie te pidió tu opinión, cangrejo de tercera!- Gruñó el escorpión haciéndole ademanes con las manos para que se fuera. –Así que regresa a tu podrido agujero de Cáncer bajo la arena y deja de ensuciar con tu presencia el Santuario a menos de que quieras que personalmente te extermine.- Declaró orgulloso Kardia entre risas jugando con uno de sus mechones de cabello con la Aguja Escarlata._

_-Uy…Tiemblo de miedo ante ti, bicho.- Se mofó Manigoldo sin prestarle atención mientras seguía caminando. –No tengo tiempo para perderlo en ti, ni pienso hacerlo ahora. No lo vales, Kardia.- El escorpiano rugió fúrico dando a entender que quería pelea. El Cid interpuso su brazo frente al guardián del escorpión afilándole la mirada peligrosamente, asestándole estocadas de una oscura amenaza visual._

_-Déjense de ridiculeces.- Habló con voz profunda El Cid. –El ambiente no debe calentarse más de lo que ya está…Termina de pasar de una vez, Manigoldo.-_

_El Caballero de Cáncer se abrió paso entre sus compañeros sosteniendo una bolsita en su mano derecha. El Cid adivinó que venía del pueblo, específicamente de algún boticario por el aroma a hierbas que desprendía. Seguramente, Cáncer habría de llevarle esa encomienda a Piscis, el cual seguramente estaría tratando de buscar algún tipo de cura para las dolencias de Sisyphos._

_Luego de dos días, finalmente, pudo ver a su mejor amigo. Aunque se encontrara mejor, le sorprendió el estado tan deplorable en que lo consiguió cerca de los pies de la Estatua Ateniense, donde estaba arrodillado de un pierna, meditando. Sisyphos tenía las ojeras más grandes que había visto jamás y pareciera al borde del deshidrato. Su cosmos estaba violento e inestable y podía verse a claridad, con subidas y bajadas continuas, además que la cantidad no era normal, casi cubría toda la Cámara de Athena. Podía sentirse por todo el santuario y sus alrededores en un radio bastante amplio. En ese momento, estaba en lo que parecía un trance, con los ojos cerrados y ausente. Pero su energía y su presencia daban vueltas en la Cámara. _

_El Cid se sobresaltó un poco al ver a Asmita de Virgo acercarse a sus espaldas con su rostro apacible. – ¿No te parece impresionante e interesantes estos eventos, El Cid de Capricornio?- Preguntó con normal interés._

_-¿Acaso, Asmita, sabes lo que lo ocurre a Sisyphos?- Preguntó sin rodeos El Cid cruzándose de brazos aún viendo a su mejor amigo sentado como piedra. Nadie le había dado respuestas y el Patriarca aún se encontraba muy recio con la situación. Su compañero asintió tranquilamente._

_-Está buscando a Athena.- El Cid le miró con los ojos a la par y Asmita le sonrió con los ojos cerrados. -¿No lo sabías, El Cid? Los Santos de Sagitario son los más leales a la Diosa Athena, así ha sido desde la era del mito. Es el Santo protector de nuestra Diosa. Por ello, tienen la capacidad de sentir cómo, cuándo y dónde reencarnará Athena. Sus cosmos están vinculados uno con el otro.- El Cid retomó su vista a Sisyphos, inexpresivo y casi congelado. _

–_Lo que ves ahora, es el cosmos de Sagitario rastreando el cosmos de nuestra diosa a través del Séptimo Sentido, probablemente, ella ya ha reencarnado y él sólo está buscando una conexión.- Concluyó su explicación Asmita sintiendo el movimiento de las hojas de los árboles y el perfume de las rosas cercanas._

_Hubo un silencio por unos minutos entre los dos caballeros. Hasta que el mismo Virgo rompió la tensión al percibir la preocupación de El Cid por su mejor amigo:_

_-No os preocupéis, El Cid de Capricornio.- Declaró con el rostro fijamente hacia Sisyphos. –Ya está regresando. – Sonrió dándose la vuelta. –Lo mejor será que busque al Patriarca para anunciar su retorno…- Indicó alejándose. El Cid lo siguió con la mirada para luego retomarla hacia Sisyphos, para ver asombrado como, de golpe, todo el cosmos que emanaba del caballero más fiel a Athena, se regresaba dentro de él, quedando cubierto por un ligero halo dorado. Al ver una de las manos moverse sutilmente, supo que había regresado._

_Se acercó a él rápidamente. Sisyphos abrió los ojos despacio mientras llegaban Asmita, Dégel y Aldebarán junto con el Patriarca. Alzó la mirada cansada y jadeante pero con una sonrisa indescriptible._

_-Sasha.- Soltó de pronto con los ojos más brillantes que Capricornio jamás había visto en su rostro. El Cid arqueó una ceja a medida que Aldebarán repetía ese nombre. _

_-Entonces, ¿Sasha es el nombre de la reencarnación de nuestra sagrada diosa Athena?- Sisyphos asintió como pudo ante la pregunta del Patriarca sin quitar esa sonrisa un tanto tonta que traía._

_-Así es, le he visto…cerca de unas montañas, un valle quizás.- Empezó a hablar a medida que El Cid y Aldebarán lo incorporaban. –Sé que se encuentra en Italia, estoy seguro…el paisaje me lo confirma, probablemente se encuentre cerca de la Región de la Toscana... Está en un pueblo pequeño y tranquilo, cercano a las montañas junto con un lago, rodeada de niños. Seguramente es un orfanato. Sé que tiene un hermano mayor, que al parecer es pintor… Es una niña muy encantadora y dulce, y su cosmos está oculto de manera muy sutil. No debe pasar de los nueve años. Tiene el cabello ligeramente purpura y los ojos verdes como el bosque. – Dio unos pasos torpes. –Admito que me resultó complicado reconocerla, ya que aunque no es consciente de su poder, hay ciertos objetos en el área de ese pueblo con la misma energía divina proveniente de esa pequeña. Por ello pude identificarla._

_Dégel anotó toda la descripción de Sisyphos con detalle ajustándose un tanto las gafas. El Patriarca asintió satisfecho. _

_-Muy buen trabajo, Caballero Dorado de Sagitario. Ahora, lo mejor será que descanses y recuperes energías hasta que Acuario y yo precisemos tus datos y se te dé la orden para partir a su encuentro por medio de una misión de reconocimiento. –Sisyphos asintió cerrando los ojos agotado. –Pronto daremos a conocer al Santuario el regreso de nuestra diosa Athena._

El revuelo que causó la noticia de que Sisyphos había hallado a Athena no se hizo esperar. Muchos caballeros estaban emocionados, sabían que la Guerra Santa estaba cerca. Comenzaron a llegar los postulantes y candidatos para llenar lo más pronto posible, las vacantes que faltaban en las 88 constelaciones. El Santuario decidió renovar alguna de sus áreas y empezarlas a equiparlas mejor para los cientos de miles de aspirantes a caballeros.

Sisyphos pasaba gran cantidad de tiempo leyendo e investigando en conjunto con otros caballeros el paradero de Athena. El Cid recordó sus guardias nocturnas, como siempre la luz del santuario de Sagitario permanecía impoluta y eterna durante el día y la noche.

Una campana retumbó por los pensamientos de El Cid. Sisyphos miró el barco que tenía que embarcar. Se despidió de su compañero prometiéndole nuevamente que estaría bien. Miró el horizonte marino respirando un poco de su aire y sonriendo suavemente.

Allá, después de aquel mar se encontraba ella. Su sagrada y amada diosa Athena.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, he aquí el siguiente capítulo. No soy muy largos por los momentos…Si alguien vio a Kardia y su mini arranque de celos com Dégel, que no se extrañe. Ahora es vienen muchas cosas jojo~<strong>

**Igualmente aclaro algunas cosas que no había aclarado antes:**

**Isla de Corfú (Kérkira): Isla perteneciente a la Península Helénica (griega). Esta isla en la antigüedad era sumamente importante ya que muchas de las grandes apariciones de Poseidón se dieron aquí y muchos de sus cultos y templos están en esta área.**

**Bari: Ciudad Italiana que se encuentra en la costa del Mar Adriático (el mar que tiene que cruzar Sisyphos) en la Italia Meridional. Esta es la primera parada que debe hacer el santo ateniense durante su misión. **

**Val di Chiana (Valle de la Chiana): Es una región italiana de la Toscana compuesta por la región de Arezzo y Siena. Basándome en deducciones e investigaciones observando el Manga y el Anime, es muy probable que esta sea la región en donde se encuentre el orfanato de Sasha, Alone y Tenma. Aunque este mismo puede encontrarse en Cerdeña o Catania, pero este fue el lugar que más retumbó. Igualmente, parece ser que también di con el jugar que sirvió de inspiración para el pueblo de estos personajes, que revelaré más adelante. Pero de todas formas, será con esta ubicación la que trabajaré para el transcurso de mi historia. **

**Si alguien sabe el nombre del pueblo, agradecería infinitamente que me lo dijera, ya que como italiana me mata la curiosidad. Así mismo, ¡gracias a todos por leer, tan sólo 50 lecturas con el primer capítulo!**


	3. De Conexiones y Recuerdos

**Sagittarius Nebula**

**Personaje Principal o Protagonista: Sisyphos de Sagitario**

**Personajes Secundarios de Relevancia: Sasha-Athena, Patriarca Sage, Tenma de Pegaso, El Cid de Capricornio, Aldebarán de Tauro, Mu de Aries, Regulus de Leo, Albafika de Piscis, Kardia de Escorpio y Dégel de Acuario.**

**Disclamer: Saint Seiya Lost Canvas no me pertenece, los créditos de semejante obra de arte para Masami Kumarada y Shiori Teshirogi. **

**Nuevamente agradezco mucho los reviews y los stats de las personas que me leen, me pone contenta que les agrade lo suficiente como para leer. **

**Capítulo 3: De conexiones y recuerdos**

_**Mar Adriático (Mare Hadriaticum), Mayo de 1738.**_

Dormir en el mar era definitivamente algo relajante. El aire se sentía diferente, el viento era distinto. Y el cielo, ah, el cielo nocturno era realmente aún mil veces más hermoso del que podía contemplar si quiera en la parte más alta de todo el Santuario.

Sisyphos se estiró un poco sin dejar de contemplar las estrellas. Giró sus ojos un momento para observar lo que era el inicio de su reporte en la mesa, dejarlo adelantado para terminarlo más fácilmente. Dio un pequeño soplido a la vela para apagarla, dejando totalmente a oscuras a la habitación. Se recostó con suavidad en la cama, de brazos cruzados sobre la cabeza aún viendo la ventana. Estaba ansioso, no podía conciliar el sueño. Se preguntaba muchas cosas en la cabeza.

"_Estoy seguro que si la alejo de su hogar, sufrirá. No quiero que sufra, pero ¿y si no la alejo…? No, jamás, no podría. Mi deber es llevarla al Santuario sana y salva, ¿¡en qué diablos estás pensando Sisyphos? Además, si no me la llevo ahora lo más seguro sea que Hypnos y Thanatos la encuentren e intenten asesinarla… ¡Como caballero, no puedo permitirlo, ni siquiera pensar en eso como posibilidad! Estoy pensando en cosas absurdas…debería descansar ya." _

El caballero de Sagitario cerró sus ojos pesadamente suspirando. Pasó una mano rebeldemente por su rostro perdiéndose en los cabellos arrojando un suave suspiro. Necesitaba descansar aunque fuera un poco. Lentamente cayó siendo víctima del sueño, a causa del agotamiento que tenia por sus pensamientos y más que todo por aquellas incontadas horas que se había trasnochado durante todos estos meses, investigando y meditando…

Abrió los ojos pesadamente para ver, a su asombro, un campo totalmente florido. Su belleza lo deslumbraba totalmente, las flores eran exquisitas y el aroma que arrojaban era embriagante y cautivador. El sol estaba en su punto más alto y se podía escuchar el canto de algunos pájaros. Sisyphos escuchó tenuemente el sonido de una hermosa campanilla que lo hizo girar su cabeza en varias direcciones. El viento se colaba entre sus cabellos y sus brazos. Buscó con la vista hasta que observó una silueta moverse hacia otra. Poco a poco afiló la mirada para ver a su sorpresa que la silueta, sentada en el suelo envuelta en una delicada cabellera purpura esperaba paciente la llegada de otra.

Sus ojos se abrieron con desmesura al ver que la otra silueta que se movía tenia las investiduras de Sagitario. Se colocó delante de la mujer de cabellos purpura, la cual, sin mostrar los ojos, le dedicó una hermosa y cautivadora sonrisa acompañada de la mano en la mejilla del caballero. Sisyphos vio como aquel caballero de Sagitario le tomó delicadamente la mano a quien debía ser su diosa, para besarla con fervor y cariño.

Su corazón latió rápidamente viéndose las manos, juraba que sentía aquella mano suave y cálida. Sintió las labios entumecerse, sintió un perfume suave cerca de él. No era posible. Giró los ojos para ver nuevamente a ese par. Contempló con asombro, a aquella mujer joven, hermosa y grácil ver al caballero delante de ella con ojos azules como el cielo y el mar, con una mirada llena de ternura y amor acompañada de sabiduría desmedida. Sintió su cosmos temblar, era ella, Athena. Su cosmos era inconfundible a pesar de las eras.

_-Aethlius*.- Murmuró con suavidad la joven mujer. –Veo que me has encontrado de nuevo, es imposible que logre escaparme del santuario por un momento.- Dijo la diosa con suavidad arqueando una ceja al verse descubierta._

El caballero dorado rió suavemente a medida que levantaba un tanto su rostro. Sisyphos vio facciones familiares en él. Sí, lo había visto antes… ¿pero dónde? Además, ¿por qué había temblado con escuchar ese nombre? Igualmente, ¿porqué se había llevado una mano a su mejilla, acaso había sentido el mismo cálido contacto? El hombre de cabellos tostados al igual que su tez y ojos como esmeraldas se llevó una mano en la cabeza. Debía tener aproximadamente su edad o un poco más. Todo lo sentía extrañamente familiar, sintió un deja-vu. Esto ya lo había vivido antes.

_-Es mi deber velar por tu seguridad.- Repuso seriamente el hombre sin quitar esa suave sonrisa de su rostro. Se sentó a su lado con confianza. Ambos, diosa y caballero contemplaron a la lejanía el santuario. –Y mucho más en esta época.- Añadió enseriándose completamente. Athena miró comprensiva al caballero que todavía tenía la mirada clavada en la Acrópolis. Este aún tenía la mirada pegada al Santuario, cargada de una tremenda melancolía. _

_-La Guerra Santa ya va a empezar…de nuevo.- Susurró cerrando los ojos con tristeza sin antes ver ligeramente de reojo a su diosa. _

_-Así es.- Dijo Athena viendo el cielo. –Sabes bien que mi nacimiento es un presagio de que la guerra es próxima. Incluso ya sabemos que Hades ha reencarnado en alguien sumamente poderoso en esta época… Esto puede traer serios problemas y mi intención es involucrar a menos inocentes posibles. Así que me preocupa grandemente la influencia que Hades posee ahora._

_-Es cierto, tengo entendido que Hades en este siglo reencarnó en uno de los Príncipes del Primer Reich. Al parecer Hypnos y Thanatos junto con Pandora lograron llevarse al niño en el momento de su nacimiento.- Athena le escuchaba atentamente. –Su nombre es Fernando* y es el hijo de Carlos I de España. Hemos detectado que sus tropas se están moviendo por toda Francia y están empezando a dirigirse hacia Italia.- Athena cerró sus ojos pensativa recordando un detalle que vagaba en sus memorias más profundas, sabía que había una razón por aquel movimiento. Se quedó unos minutos en silencio ante la mirada fija del Santo de Sagitario de aquella época. Sisyphos los contempló. Esa información podría ser bastante útil para entender los movimientos de Hades en esta nueva guerra que empezaba a aproximarse._

_-Es porque los cuerpos de Hypnos y Thanatos están allí luego de la anterior Guerra Santa.- Dijo la diosa finalmente recordando un poco. -Allí los encerramos la última vez. Ya casi terminan los doscientos años. Probablemente mis sellos ya no soporten más. – Miró al caballero con determinación. –Aethlius, escóltame al Santuario nuevamente.- Pidió la diosa con suavidad. –Y acompáñame a la Cámara de Athena, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer._

El Santo de Sagitario parpadeó señalándose para luego verla asintiendo. _-¿Acaso piensa…?-_

_-Así es.- Dijo la diosa sin verle. –La Guerra está a nada de empezar, así que mientras yo esté aquí será mejor empezar a preparar todo. La seguridad del Santuario y de todos mis caballeros así como de las naciones aldeanas debe ser primordial. Si postergamos esto y esperamos a que me suceda algo, no quiero ni pensarlo. Así que es mejor prevenir que lamentarnos luego._

Sisyphos miró encantado a aquella Athena. Era sabia y sumamente atenta, precisa y sin temor. Como toda diosa de la guerra estaba tomando previsiones. Se sentía honrado de servir a aquella diosa. No pudo evitar preguntarse si Sasha sería así cuando creciera.

Aquella Athena empezó a caminar con aquel santo de Sagitario bajando la colina, pero este último se detuvo. Sisyphos lo vio con atención. Aethlius se volvió para verle de reojo sobre el hombro. Sisyphos parpadeó varias veces. ¿Lo estaba viendo? No era posible eso… ¿o sí? Pudo ver como los labios de aquel caballero se movieron lentamente y una voz con un dejo de ansiedad retumbó en su cabeza como un eco a medida que todo se oscurecía a su alrededor:

"_Athena nos está esperando. Te está esperando. Apresúrate."_

Sisyphos abrió los ojos sobresaltado llevándose la mano al rostro. Miró la palma de su mano. Empapada de su sudor la sacudió un poco incorporándose. Miró al frente para ver la caja de Pandora de su armadura brillar tenuemente. Sagitario estaba inquieto, ansioso y podía sentirlo. Su corazón estaba totalmente agitado y jadeaba cada tanto.

"_¿Qué fue eso…?" _Se preguntó intentando darse con la respuesta. _"Todo lo he sentido tan real…" _ Miró al cielo estrellado volverse poco a poco ligeramente malva. _"Athena, ¿me estás llamando?" _

Recostó sus brazos encima de sus piernas paseándose las manos por el rostro, dejándolas allí largo rato. Cada vez que veía aquella mujer, a esa Athena, su corazón vibraba se alegría desmedida, al igual que había pasado con Sasha la primera vez que la había visto. Sonrió entendiendo que era la emoción por reencontrarse con su diosa lo que le producía tal grado de felicidad. Miró hacia el frente prometiéndose a si mismo encontrarla lo más pronto posible. Caminó hacia la caja de Sagitario y con voz clara y tranquila le habló:

-No te preocupes, ya casi llegamos a Bari. Iremos hacia el norte, Sagitario. Una vez allí, en la Toscana encontraremos a Athena. Estoy seguro que el mapa de Acuario y el Patriarca Sage es correcto. – La armadura titiló, dándole a entender al santo que estaba escuchando. Sin extrañarse, Sisyphos siguió con su explicación. –Necesitaré toda tu ayuda posible para llevar a Athena al Santuario.- La esencia sagrada de la armadura lo envolvió haciéndole sentir a gusto. Sonrió satisfecho.

Sisyphos no pudo dormir en las siguientes horas. Se dedicó a escribir parte de la conversación que había soñado. Revisó el Diario que el Patriarca Sage le había prestado para cerciorarse de que no estaba alucinando. Ahora que lo pensaba, casi no se sabía nada del anterior santo de Sagitario, salvo que fue muy noble e impidió el asesinato de Athena en el transcurso de la anterior guerra. Por fortuna contaba con un diario con las anteriores memorias del Patriarca en el que relataba muchas experiencias y batallas de la Anterior Guerra Santa. Con un poco de pan, queso y una copa de vino a la luz de una vela y parte del amanecer, Sisyphos siguió investigando, hasta dar con lo que buscaba.

Era una anotación cerca de la mitad del Diario, escrita en griego antiguo, el cual por fortuna él entendía perfectamente:

"_Fue en el quinto mes del día tres, en el verano de mil quinientos veintinueve. Recién llegaba de Jamir acompañado de mi maestro Thollux de Cáncer*, quien parecía no muy entusiasmado de regresar al Santuario. Cargábamos con varios barriles, repletos de vino que traíamos de Creta al cual mi maestro le fascina. _

_Para mí, que aún era joven y no poseía tanto entrenamiento fue sumamente pesado cargar con los dos barriles llenos hasta el tope. Mi maestro caminaba sin tanto esfuerzo con los otros ocho alentándome a seguir un poco más. Si no era capaz de cargar unos barriles, ¿cómo iba a soportar el peso de una armadura? Nuestro viaje había sido agotador pero bastante productivo, aunque no lo parezca, mi maestro es bastante experto en algunos temas. Ahora que recuerdo, regresábamos al Santuario para ayudar en el entierro de varios caballeros que habían muerto en una misión cerca de Creta*._

_Una sombra gigante, como un pájaro, se posó sobre nosotros. Mi maestro miró el incandescente sol, haciendo una mueca de sorna al ver de nuevo la silueta pasearse sobre nosotros. Y obstinadamente gritó: "¿¡ES QUE ACASO NO PIENSAS BAJAR Y AYUDAR? ¿¡O VAS A ESPERAR A QUE NOS COCINEMOS PARA QUE TE COMAS NUESTROS HUESOS!"_

_La silueta al parecer lo escuchó y bajó con una velocidad increíble, en picada, hacia nosotros tan o más rápido que un parpadeo. Mi maestro me tomó haciéndome a un lado saltando. Escuchamos un estruendo y, al levantarse el polvo, contemplamos a un joven vistiendo la armadura de Sagitario en medio de una grieta. Me sorprendió, debía tener apenas unos cuatro años más que yo. _

_Se excusó con mi maestro quien estaba histérico al ver uno de los barriles rotos. El otro caballero se comprometió a pagar los daños. Me miró con curiosidad y mi maestro nos presentó. Él era Aethlius de Sagitario, uno de los primeros santos de esta generación en ser nombrado. Se llevó una mano en la cabeza pidiendo disculpas a mi maestro, así que sin ningún esfuerzo arrastró consigo los barriles del vino que traíamos para el Patriarca y mi maestro. Es una persona muy amable y servicial, a pesar de que despedía un cosmos increíblemente intimidante para su edad. Tenía un aire de elegancia y templanza, destellaba admiración. Todos en el Santuario parecían conocerlo y junto con mi maestro, era respetado y admirado. Recuerdo que nos detuvimos un momento, y vi, perplejo como dejaba todo un saco de monedas de oro a manos de una familia que lo había perdido todo en el pasado terremoto de hace dos meses prometiendo que regresaría luego para ver que podían hacer con los restos de la casa. _

_Una vez de regreso en Cáncer, mi maestro me explicó que Aethlius apenas hacia unos ocho años que lo habían nombrado, siendo el primer caballero dorado luego de la anterior Guerra Santa, que tuvo el privilegio junto con los caballeros de Géminis y Aries en ser nombrado junto con él. También me mencionó que, antes de iniciar la Guerra Santa, era una de las misiones primordiales del Patriarca era encontrar al Santo de Sagitario ya que este es el único que posee el poder y el vínculo más cercano a nuestra diosa y puede precisar en qué momento y en dónde o cómo reencarnará nuevamente Athena. La vida de ese santo dependía mucho del inicio de la Nueva Guerra Santa."_

Sisyphos dejó a un lado el diario analizando y comparando por lo que sabía. Recordó que efectivamente había escuchado las mismas palabras de su hermano Ilias cuando ambos estaban en entrenamiento. Igualmente cayó en cuenta al recordar también que él había sido el primero de toda su generación en ser nombrado caballero sacando cuentas con respecto a su edad, y su nombramiento había sido señal de que una nueva generación de dorados estaba en camino para todo el Santuario.

Ilias se lo había advertido una de las últimas veces: "Sisyphos, no cualquiera nace para ser Santo de Sagitario. Cuando este caballero llegue, será señal de que la Guerra Santa está cerca así como el fin de mí Generación." Habían pasado más de cien años desde la última vez que la casa de Sagitario estaba vacía. Completó exitosamente su entrenamiento y en conjunto con su hermano Ilias, el Patriarca lo reconoció como el nuevo Sagitario.

Suspiró pesadamente viendo de nuevo la ventana. Sonrió al ver el amanecer y subió a cubierta, donde pudo ver en el horizonte, opuesto al sol, la ciudad de Bari a lo lejos. Su corazón volvió a agitarse, cerró sus ojos concentrándose.

Un pueblo amurallado, una catedral, unos corredores, unas calles silenciosas, una casa, unos niños dormir en una casa…Ahí la vio. Sonrió con los ojos cerrados. Sasha estaba dormida en una cama, la cual estaba entre las camas de Alone y Tenma. Dormía tranquilamente, ajena de las preocupaciones o los deberes de diosa que pronto tendría que asumir.

Podía sentir en la lejanía el cosmos de su diosa, era como un llamado que le guiaba y le señalaba fielmente el camino que tendría que recorrer para llegar hasta ella. Sisyphos cerró el Diario sin antes marcar las páginas restantes que debía leer y revisar el mapa de Dégel una vez más.

Una hora y media más tarde pisó tierra italiana. Se detuvo en el mercado para comprar algunos víveres y alquilar un caballo. También aprovechó para preguntar y verificar la ruta trazada por Acuario. Descubrió un atajo que le acortaría unas horas de camino. Agradeció por las atenciones sin antes escuchar entre los pueblerinos que tuviera cuidado, ya que ese camino estaba siendo últimamente atacado por una serie de asesinos.

-Debo hacer este viaje lo más cuidadoso posible…-

_**Acrópolis, Santuario de Athena, Mayo de 1738.**_

"_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué escucho estos gritos…? ¿Athena? ¿Albafika? ¿Manigoldo? ¿Kardia…?"_

Dégel de Acuario despertó con un jadeo a falta de aire ante las sacudidas que sentía en su cuerpo. Abrió sus ojos ligeramente para luego abrirlos de golpe y ver a Kardia encima de él zarandeándole.

-¡…Oh, hola bello durmiente…!- Sonrió Kardia tomando un mechón de cabello de Dégel entre sus dedos. -¡Hasta que por fin despertaste! ¡Pensaba que te habías quedado congelado entre este Polo Norte!-

Dégel le miró afiladamente incorporándose viendo a su alrededor. Perplejo observó todo congelado para luego mirar a Kardia quien se enserió para su sorpresa. – ¡Vine por que escuché tus gritos y estabas dormido arrojando hielo por todos lados! ¡Una de tus piedras salió por la ventana y golpeó a Aldebarán en la cabeza, menos mal que traía casco!- Dégel miró sus manos apretándolas cada tanto. -… ¿Estás bien, Dégel? Estabas gritando incoherencias y nuestros nombres…- Preguntó luego de un incomodo silencio. El Santo de Acuario no respondió, se puso de pie llamando con su cosmos a su armadura, la cual se posó sobre él en un parpadeo. -¿A dónde vas?- Preguntó el escorpión obstinado por la actitud distante de su amigo en los últimos meses.

-Iré a ver al Patriarca. Tengo asuntos que resolver.- Dégel se detuvo en la puerta para verlo sobre el hombro. –Deberías descansar Kardia, aún no te has recuperado del todo.- Y se marchó cerrando la puerta, dejando a un Escorpión colérico que agrietó todo el hielo sólo con su candente y brillante cosmos. No podía tolerar la falta de atención de Dégel y tanto secretismo por parte de todos en el Santuario, estaba harto ya. Se juró llegar al fondo de esto, costara lo que costara.

**Muy bien, aquí el nuevo capítulo y mi excuso por no haber escrito antes… (Tenía cosas que organizar por los momentos). Sí se han percatado, este capítulo es muy importante y es más largo de los primeros dos. La cuestión es ir entendiendo el papel que juega el Santo de Sagitario en la Guerra Santa. Igualmente ahora aclararé algunos asteriscos que probablemente vieron:**

**Mar Adriático (Lat.: Mare Hadriaticum): Es una extensión del Mar Mediterráneo, un área que se encuentra en la Península Itálica. Es el Mar que debe cruzar Sisyphos para llegar a Italia, específicamente Bari, donde comienza su viaje. **

**Creta (Gr.: Kriti): Es una isla ubicada en el Mar Mediterráneo, siendo una de las más grandes de la zona y la más grande perteneciente a Grecia. Es una isla que, en esta historia, es considerada un área sagrada, en especial el Monte Ida, donde Rea dejó a Zeus.**

**Fernando I de España (1530): Fue el hijo del Emperador del Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico o Primer Reich y la anterior reencarnación de Hades en la Guerra Santa de 1543. Como sabemos y está ya dicho, la anterior reencarnación de Hades fue un príncipe del Primer Reich, así que lo tomé a él para que tuviera sentido. Acorde a la historia de Saint Seiya y mis investigaciones, este príncipe debió o debería ser Fernando, probablemente raptado por Pandora cuando nació y dado por muerto en la Monarquía Germánica. En la Historia Universal, este hijo de Carlos I de España, nació y murió días después de su nacimiento, así que lo tomé para la historia. Curiosamente, tiene casi la misma edad que Alone al momento de iniciar la guerra (unos 13 o 14 años aprox).**

**Aethlius de Sagitario: En esta historia, es el Santo de Sagitario de la Guerra Santa de 1543 y el antecesor de Sisyphos (quizás algo más…). Fue compañero de Sage de Cáncer o el Patriarca actual, y jugó un papel delicado en la última Guerra Santa. Su nombre proviene de uno de los hijos del Dios Eolo de los Vientos. Vale destacar que es un personaje de mi autoría, así que no es original de la serie, pero pensé que sería interesante y le daría más sentido a la historia y la relación Sagitario-Athena, hasta que salga un Gaiden.**

**Thollux de Cáncer: En realidad este es Death Tholl de Cáncer de la Saga Next Dimensión de Kumarada, sólo alargué el nombre y coloqué el "Death Tholl" como un apodo siendo Thollux su nombre verdadero. Sobrevivió a la Anterior Guerra de Poseidón. En la historia fue el maestro de Sage de Cáncer y breve compañero de Aethlius de Sagitario hasta que muere durante una misión que relataré más adelante.**

**¡Dudas, sugerencias y/o críticas son aceptadas! ¡Agradecería enormemente sus reviews!**


End file.
